


Found Our Discourse Upon

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Veronica had asked Logan to stop that summer instead of just breaking up with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Our Discourse Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title comes from John Bunyan.

“I don’t feel comfortable with that,” Veronica said, leaning against Logan’s armrest.

“Veronica, this town is going crazy and everyone’s picking sides. It’s my fault regardless of whether I killed Felix or not. I have to do something.”

“Making life a hell for the people whose economic status is already beneath you just because they’re mad at you is not doing something!”

“What else can I do? You remember the shotgun? You were almost killed because of me!”

“I appreciate the chivalrous gesture, but it’s wasted on me and you should know that by now.”

“I guess I do,” Logan said as he stood up and began to pace. 

Veronica watched him and bit her lower lip. She really didn’t like it when he paced.

“I know you love gaining victories over people and I know you want to feel like you’re doing something against the tidal wave of hate that’s swarmed over this town and directed at you. But this isn’t the answer, Logan.”

“What is, Veronica? What can I do?”

“You like asking that question, but are you willing to do what it would take?”

“What would it take, oh, blonde whom I love and who has that look on her face?”

Veronica got up and moved over to him, taking his hands.

“You said you love me. Am I more important than getting revenge?”

“Absolutely,” Logan said without hesitation.

“Well, here’s what I’m saying. I don’t know how much longer I can stand this. You’re either the ringleader or Dick is bringing out the Dark Side in you. Whatever it is, if you and I are going to work, then that can’t happen anymore.”

“Is that an ultimatum I’m hearing?”

“It’s a request. A very urgent request. I love you too. I don’t want to lose you and I know that I will if you don’t stop cruising around looking for trouble.”

Logan looked over her shoulder. Veronica waited.

“You really couldn’t stay with me anymore?” he asked finally, blowing out a huge breath.

“No, I really couldn’t,” she whispered, putting her hand to his face. “But I want to. I love this thing we have and I want it to last longer than one summer. I want it to be based on something real.”

“Oh, it’s real,” Logan said, looking at her. He put his hand to her hair and kissed her forehead. “Guess I got reformed today.”

“Are you sure?”

“I said you were worth it, didn’t I? Now don’t go making me rethink that decision.” Logan stopped his words and lightened his tone. “I know I’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“So do I.” Veronica took his unspoken apology and offered her own. 

Logan’s face brightened.

“We’ll do it together then.”

“I won’t expect it all in one day,” she promised him as he brought her closer.

“That’s probably wise,” he admitted. “Because, although I am not Rome, I also will not be built in a day. Plus, I really wouldn’t be caught dead in a tunic and those sandals.”

He led her to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. Their kiss deepened and took them to a place far from the prejudices and hate surrounding their town and their lives. For a little while they had time to focus on just each other and grow even closer, building on the foundation they’d laid.


End file.
